Giving Thanks in Port Charles
by CSINYfan6
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.


Giving thanks in Port Charles.

"I think we shouldn't go." Jason said with a smile.

"We have to go." Sam smiled back. "Carly will be pissed."

"So? She doesn't have to know." He said picking up the phone.

Sam smiled wondering what he was doing.

He let out a fake cough. "Carly, hey. I think I have the flu." He coughed again.

"No, no. You don't need to come over, I don't want to get you sick." He smiled over at Sam.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Sam.

"Well, if you have the flu then I should probably go." She said pretending to leave.

Jason caught her hand and spun her around, facing him. She smiled letting him pick her up and carry her upstairs.

* * *

"Ah, I knew if I waited around long enough, I'd see you." Dante smiled.

"So, you've been waiting for me?" Lulu asked walking down the steps and onto the pier.

"Maybe? Or I could be on my way to Kelley's." He smiled again.

"Thanksgiving with the Corinthos's." Lulu said.

"Yeah, Sonny invited me." He said. "Anywhere special your headed for the holidays?"

"Just going to spend the day with family." She smiled.

He nodded. "So about that date."

Lulu smiled stepping forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving, officer."

* * *

Robin set the table that was currently located in the middle of her living room, and then checked on the turkey cooking in the oven.

"Patrick, could you check on Emma?" She called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Patrick said getting up from the coach and pausing the game, making Matt and Mac protest.

He came back with Emma in his arms and then realized that they had un-paused the game.

"Hey!" Patrick said. "I paused that for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah." Matt said waving his hand in the air.

"You guys almost ready to eat?" Robin asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Is Maxie not coming?" Mac asked.

"She just called, her and Spinelli aren't going to make it." Robin said.

"More for us." Patrick smiled. "Isn't that right Emma?"

Emma smiled and clapped her hands making them all laugh.

"Do you smell something?" Matt asked sniffing the air.

"Crap!" Robin yelled running back to the kitchen.

She came back about five minutes later with a burnt turkey in her hands.

"Anyone for Kelley's." He smiled.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Lulu said walking through the door.

"shh!" Lucky said putting his hand over her mouth. "Cam and Jake are sick. They just went to bed."

"Oh. That sucks." She sighed. "Where's dad and Ethan?"

"Kelley's, I think." He said.

"Okay." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Happy Thanksgiving, tell Elizabeth I said hi."

"Thanks, you too, Lu."

* * *

"Is this really all you have?" Sam asked holding up a box of cereal.

He nodded. "I usually just order in."

She smiled.

"We could go pick something up and bring it back." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sounds good." She said turning around and meeting his lips.

"But I think you might want to change." He said looking down at his black shirt that Sam's wearing.

"I think your right." She smiled.

* * *

Dante walked through the door of Kelley's, surprised to see his mother standing beside Sonny. He walked over to them.

"Dominic." Olivia said sounding surprised.

"Mrs. Falconarie." He said and then turned to Sonny.

"Glad you could make it." Sonny said. "Morgan was hoping you would come."

Dante laughed.

"Dominic!" Morgan said behind him. "I want to show you this new-"

Carly interrupted him. "After dinner, Morgan."

"Come on, mom." He begged.

"Listen to your mother." Sonny chimed in.

"Everyone ready for dinner?" Mike asked sitting the Turkey down on the table.

They all turned when the door opened.

"Got room for a few more?" Patrick asked.

"I'm sure we can make room." Jax said pulling up some more chairs.

Everyone was seated when Lulu, Luke and Ethan walked through the door.

"Jeez." Luke said seeing the mass of people.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carly asked.

"Cam and Jake are sick, so Lucky gave us the boot." Lulu smiled.

"Well, I'm sure we can make some more room." Dante smiled at Lulu.

"Yeah, come on, sit down." Sonny said.

Five minutes later, Carly turned around again, hearing the bell on the door of Kelley's chime. This time it was someone she hadn't expected.

"Jason, I thought you were sick." Carly asked looking at him and Sam.

"Great." Mac said sarcasticly.

Robin elbowed him.

"I thought you were having dinner at your house." He said.

"We were, until I realized that I forgot to pick up a turkey." She smiled. "Don't change the subject!"

He rolled his eyes. "We just came to pick something up. To go."

Carly looked at Sam and Jason again. "No, No, You'll have dinner with us"

They all sat down at Kelley's, passing around yams, casserole, and Turkey. Who would have thought that they would all end up at Kelley's for Thanksgiving. Policemen, Mobsters, Undercover cops, all around the same table, swallowing their pride for this one day, because everyone had something or someone to be thankful for.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving:)


End file.
